


Eyebrows

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank is played on Kagami. Or Aomine. Kuroko really isn’t sure who the bigger idiot is anymore (it used to be Aomine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/gifts), [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts).



“Oi, Tetsu.” Aomine snagged his shorter friend by the arm and pulled him over.

Kuroko glanced up. Confusion evident in the slight tilt of his head. “Aomine-kun?” He questioned.

Aomine motioned to the red head gesturing wildly on the courts.

“That idiot, there. The one waving his arms about. Who the hell’s that? You never told me you got a new player at Seirin and speaking of idiots. Where’s Kagami? I haven’t seen him around since we got here.”

The stare Kuroko directed at Aomine had him awkwardly averting his gaze and shifting half a step away.

“Kagami-kun is…” Aomine caught the minuscule frown flashing across Tetsu’s face before he continued. “Kagami-kun is—he said he was going to be late but he told us not to worry. He’ll get here before dinner.”

Aomine scoffed. “Lazy idiot. I bet he’s still sleeping. We’re going to beat you guys in our next match if he keeps slacking off, Tetsu.”

A light chuckle from Tetsu forced a smile out of him before his next words had him scowling again.

“To be honest. I’m surprised _you_ made it on time, Aomine-kun.”

“I—wanted to play basketball.” Aomine swallowed the “with you,” before it had a chance to slip out. In truth, he used to loathe training camps. Too much trouble he’d say to Satsuki before she’d forcibly drag him off the roof and into the waiting van with the rest of the team. This time round though she’d actually asked if he’d been okay when she discovered him already lounging around in the backseat of the car. He hadn’t noticed her texting Tetsu about the “miracle” currently happening.

Tetsu smiled at him and pointed to the courts where a majority of the teams were gathered. “Want to play one-on-one?”

Aomine’s bright grin was all the answer Kuroko needed.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you all talking about!?”

The pair reached the courts just in time to catch Kagami grabbing Koganei by the shoulders and shake him wildly.

“Oi, what the hell’s your problem?” Aomine snapped at the redhead. The guy was making him irrationally angry and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why.

“Kuroko!” Kagami declared, completely ignoring Aomine as relief flooded through his system. Kuroko could sort this mess out.

He bounded towards the blank-faced boy, halting in his tracks when he almost crashed face first into 6’3 inches and 187 lbs of annoyed Aomine.

“The hell Aomine?”

Aomine quirked a brow. “You know me?”

“You too!? Kuroko!” He side-stepped Aomine to get to Kuroko. “Kuroko. What’s happening? What’s going on!? I got up today and everyone was asking who I was. First it was Takao and then Kise and the senpais and everyone else and now Aomine too. Kuroko…”

Kuroko inched a step back. A couple seconds passed before he spoke up. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t think we’ve ever met before.” A glance past Kagami’s shoulder before he smiled. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to meet you”

“Huuh.” Aomine spun around to stare at Tetsu while running a hand through his short hair. “I thought you got a new team member at Seirin. He from another school then?”

Kagami stood rooted to the spot. Feet apart and arms frozen in front of him. He stood there for so long that Kuroko was worried they’d actually, accidentally, broken the redhead. He debated on whether they should tell him but the grin on Aomine’s face stopped him just shy of speaking up.

“Hey, you look like you’d be good at basketball.”

Kuroko was sure that if Momoi were here right this moment. She’d have slammed her head straight through her clipboard.

“Let’s play one-on-one! You really piss me off for some reason.”

Kuroko was also sure that if he’d been holding a clipboard, he might’ve been tempted to do the exact same thing.

Kagami had been shocked enough that he barely protested when Aomine dragged him over to the hoop. Kuroko absently wondered how long it would take Aomine to realise who he was playing against.

“You know…” Kise murmured stepping up next to Kuroko just as Takao did the same.

“I didn’t realise Aominecchi was such a good actor. I wouldn’t have been able to do that seriously.”

“Wanna make bets on how long we can keep this up? Shin-chan says two more hours until he looks in a mirror but I’ve got dibs that we can keep this up for twenty-four.”

Kuroko glanced up at Kise’s face, noting the awed expression he was directing at Aomine.

“Kise-kun.” He began, speaking slowly.

“Hmm?”

“Aomine-kun wasn’t acting.”

“…Hmm?”

Dead silence as the three watched Aomine score a point and give a loud whoop in triumph.

“Tetsu!” Aomine shouted from the other side, holding the ball up high with one hand and pointing to Kagami with the other. “This guy’s not half bad! Better than that idiot Kagami at least. You should have him replaced! Hey, hey, what’s your name?”

Kise closed his eyes.

Kuroko did the same.

“It’s just his eyebrows—Aominecchi’s an idiot isn’t he…”

Kuroko nodded solemnly in agreement. “At this rate. I’m not sure which one is worse.”

Them or him, for having fallen for such an idiot in the first place.  


End file.
